


Putting on a Show

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brady and Owain stumble tipsily into a room Gerome and Inigo have already snuck away from the party to have sex in, but when they decide to all just go with the flow and share the room, they can't help but watch. Nagamas gift for iavenjqasdf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

When Owain burst into a room with Brady's wrist held tightly in his hand, only to find Gerome and Inigo already at each others' throats and peeling layers of clothing off of one another, it seemed there was just enough alcohol in them that nobody seemed to have any real complaint to sharing the room. Or, perhaps, there was enough alcohol in them that nobody had the patience to deal with the situation any further than shrugging and just deciding that there was enough room for both couples to do their away-from-party fucking in peace together, albeit separate physically. It was easier for everyone if they simply pretended they were the only people in the room and let their slightly tipsy sex just happen. With any luck there wouldn't be some third couple barging in on them.

Gerome buried his face back into Inigio's neck, peeling off his boyfriend's clothes as the already naked wyvern rider pushed his cock needily and with sloppy, clumsy pushes against the dancer's lap. Inigo seemed a little distracted, but simply too horny to care, Gerome made do as best he could, trying to get his boyfriend bottomless and in position before pushing his aching cock against his boyfriend's, hand wrapping tightly around both of them. “Focus on me,” he grumbled jealously, nipping down at Inigo's neck to draw his attention as his grip steadied and began to stroke, the two cocks aching against one another as he started to pump. “I'm the one touching you, remember?”

But Inigo couldn't help but have his eyes be at least a little drawn over toward the wall, to where Owain had swiftly done away with Brady's underwear, the cleric's robes pulled up and his legs wrapped around the swordsman's waist. With a speed and efficiency almost beyond belief, the blond myrmidon was already fucking Brady deep and fast, pinning his scarred boyfriend up against the wall and having his way with him steadily. Owain braced one hand against the wall while the other helped to support Brady's body, hand squeezing tightly at the cleric's ass as he worked steadily away. His own inebriation kept him from even noticing as he buried his face into Brady's neck the way his boyfriend's eyes were in turn on the frotting duo on the bed.

Inigo did at least begin to roll his hips against the steady handwork, thrusting into the grip as he helped cultivate the friction between their dicks, pressed firm together and aching nearly perfectly in sync. They had done this enough times that it all felt natural, not quite the dull slump of routine, but certainly a sense that they knew exactly what they were doing, and even sleepwalking through their frotting, they would have been able to pull a decent sexual bout out of their mutual unconscious grinding. Especially edged with a little bit of alcohol to make Inigo extra loose and Gerome extra aggressive, the slight loss of a hold on his strength making it an incredible sensation to feel the strong warrior bucking against him.

But by then, Gerome's attention had already been pulled over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold against the wall. Owain had a certain finesse to his utter lack of subtlety, the mad thrusts into Brady's ass, the way he pushed him against the wall and had his way with him in such an aggressive and reckless manner, and certainly not least of all the unfettered moans spilling from Brady's mouth as he was taken, all wore down Gerome's issues with the way his boyfriend's focus had strayed. “Fuck,” he groaned in joint resignation and arousal, pulling away from Inigo and rethinking positions for a moment.

“We have an audience,” Brady muttered as his fingers dug into Owain's back. A little bit of alcohol had no effect on his boyfriend's already sloppy and savage technique, but it certainly left him feeling a little more reckless, a little less like there was much of a point to holding back. There was a freedom in that, though, an honesty about the frank reality that there was something about the intense, raw fucking that he just absolutely loved.

Owain seemed almost clueless for a moment about what he was talking about, at least until he pulled away from Brady's neck to look over his shoulder. Gerome was leaned back against the headboard, fingers dug tightly into the hips of Inigo, who lowered himself down slowly onto Gerome's cock, the two of them paying far too much attention to Owain's bare, taut ass as it bucked back and forth in the noble cause of ravaging Brady. There was something immensely arousing about that fact, especially in the ego-boosting sense, that left him rather willing to indulge. “Do you want to watch them too?” he asked, pushing hard into Brady in a way that hit him just right, and the cleric moaned out his response in a frantic fashion, head rolling back in too vigorous an answer for anybody in the room to be able to pretend that there wasn't some serious voyeurism going on in the room anymore.

Brady's legs hit the floor with a loud, overly eager noise before Owain grabbed him, not taking charge any more excitedly than he would have any other day as he leaned Brady over the edge of the bed and repositioned himself to fuck him. But this time, Owain's eyes weren't on his boyfriend's ass, admiring the shape of it as he slowly parted the cheeks and lined himself up. No, it was on Inigo, on the graceful dancer riding Gerome's cock, a hand around his own and making a grand performance out of his crass dance. It gave Owain the push he needed to slam back into Brady, encouraged to really show his own stuff off as he got thrusting.

Gerome's hands guided his boyfriend's hips up and down, not that Inigo needed much guidance to ride his lap hard. He'd done it many times before, and he seemed very, very capable as he sought to flaunt his abilities. Usually, Inigo would have rode Gerome's lap from the front, treated his boyfriend to the way he danced and thrust into his hand, making an alluring private show out of the way he rode him, but this time, circumstances changed things. Gerome would have been too consumed by the sight of their friends fucking only a few feet away from them, and Inigo seemed to want to brag far too much about his talents to not give them a show in turn. The wyvern rider leaned in to kiss all along his boyfriend's shoulders and neck as his eyes unbreakingly stared the way Brady's cock bounced and swayed from the fervid thrusts Owain was bearing down upon him.

It had become a competition, utterly shameless in the two couples' attempts to prove their stuff, a slightly tipsy beligerence overwhelming them. Brady couldn't stop watching the way Inigo touched himself, the way he took Gerome's remarkably thick cock with such speed and grace, transforming his bounces atop his lap into a way to fuck his hand. It was awe-inspiring, and left one of the hands that Brady had previously been clutching at bedding with for much-needed stability in need of going elsewhere. It snapped around his cock as Owain leaned down tightly against his back, the cleric stroking his cock madly in turn as he felt the deep thrusts into his clenching ass work him over. Each push seemed to hit him just right, and Brady wasn't sure if it was down to Owain being deceptive skilled and just reckless, or the fact that Brady adored it as hard as Owain could give it. Perhaps some hazy middle ground he was too inebriated to feel out at that moment, but it simply didn't matter to him as he got fucked and watched another couple fucking.

It was a strange shift in mood when the competitve air turned into one of frank arousal, as they dropped their attempts to show one another up and focused instead on the moment and on each other. The two couples had never thought they would be staring each other down, fucking in the same room and unable to look away from one another. There was a hazy alcohol-driven voice in the back of their minds urging them to act on this in ways beyond simply watching, but nobody made any moves, focusing instead on the pleasure with their boyfriends aided by the enticing sight of watching another couple fuck. There were enough attractive bodies thrusting and enough voices quivering in the room to keep them all very happy and very pleased as it stood, and nobody wanted to be the guy who reached out to try to initiate a foursome, only to bring an awkward, screeching halt to the moment when somebody had an issue with it, even if they were all thinking it.

But more than watching, there was a bliss in being watched. Fit, excited bodies thrusting and bouncing and bucking was a delight, to be sure, but they could feel eyes on them, admiring each others' cocks, watching the thrusts with some measure of envy and desire, whether to be fucked like that or to be with the person they were watching. The mutual exhibition in place left them all confused by just what they were feeling, a rush of sensation and excited lust they couldn't fully put into words in their states of intense arousal and moderate tipsiness, but it felt too good to feel like it really needed a label put on it.

Eyes refused to pull away from heaving bodies as they all worked up to their tipsy, needy edges. Nobody was holding back on their releases, consumed by the attraction of the moment and the very many treats of the eyes and ears that seemed so numerous they couldn't even fully keep straight what to look at. All they knew was that they didn't want to stop, and that refusal to slow down pushed them to the brink quickly. Inigo came first, already buttered up by Gerome's hand by the time the couple had burst in, and his cock erupted, hand pumping madly along it as he came all over the bed, the hot strands of pearly cum splattering down onto the bedding as he cried out in infectious delight proving all anybody else in the room would have ever needed to get off. Gerome came next, feeling Inigo's ass tightening down around him and losing himself to pleasure as well, pumping the dancer full of cum that left him sinking happily back down to his base.

Owain cried out as he came, slapping Brady's ass in the heat of the moment as his jerking cock throbbed mightily, a very noticeable sensation against the cleric's clenching anal walls. The hot flood of cum, leaving Brady with a warm and gooey sensation spreading throughout, paired with the hard, balls deep slam into his rear end, pushed him over the edge in turn, and he too left an unfortunate puddle of cum onto the bed that belonged to none of them, in a house none of them lived in, but the breathless four men slumped down onto the bed caring very little about the messes that would implicate them in having snuck away from the party for suck.

Nobody knew what to say, even when they had the breath to say it, but Inigo's wandering hands drifting into Gerome's lap seemed to indicate a silent desire for a second round, and for a continuation of the exhibitionistic madness that nobody would have said no to. He didn't really know what was happening, but he knew that he wanted more of it. He just wondered if he could give a good enough blowjob to make the other couple jealous as hell.


End file.
